


Shine

by DoYouRealize



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouRealize/pseuds/DoYouRealize
Summary: Donghyuck has to work several jobs if he wants to leave his past behind. In the evening he is a bartender and later at night he is a prostitute. It's not easy but his life has never been easy.Mark is just a guy that came out to his friends not long ago. Those friends want to surprise him on his 21th birthday.Both didn't ask to be in this situation but they can't deny enjoying it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

It's a warm summer night at the bar and most of the tables were moved outside so people could drink there. Donghyuck is in a good mood and smiles and jokes with his costumers. He likes working as a bartender when the night is still young and most of the guests aren't overly drunk. Some flirt with him, some make quite interesting conversation with him and some are obviously here for the first time and are overly shy and giggly. 

He hears familiar voices and turns around to see Jeno who calls him to come over. He walks towards his friend and sees Jaemin next to him who seems excited and immediately starts talking. 

"Do you see the guy in a green shirt and ripped jeans? Yeah, the cute one." 

Donghyuck follows the direction Jaemin is pointing and sees Renjun who talks to a guy he doesn't know. The description fits him and yes, he's pretty cute. 

"It's his birthday next Friday and.. wait, I forgot the important part. He came out to us a few months ago and he's way to shy to ask anyone out. As far as we know he still hasn't slept with a guy, can you believe that?" 

"Uhm, yeah?" 

"So we wanted to surprise him on his birthday and we thought maybe you're not opposed.." 

"Oh, I understand. Of course you only talk to me when you need something." 

Donghyuck isn't serious but Jeno starts to defend himself. 

"You're always busy when we are free and.. look, I'm sorry Hyuck, we really want to meet up with you some time." 

Donghyuck starts laughing, genuinely, he didn't know his friend was actually worried. 

"Stop it, I'm not interested in partying in your tiny flat with boring university students." 

Apparently Renjun wasn't able to distract the guy anymore and they walk towards the bar. Donghyuck offers his most friendly smile. 

"Hello Renjun, what can I get you and who are you, pretty boy? 

It takes the guy a while to get that he's the one Donghyuck speaks to and then he seems too nervous to answer until Donghyuck steps closer and looks at him expectingly. 

"I'm Mark, uhm, nice to meet you. How do you know everyone? "

He stares at Donghyuck with wide, somewhat anxious but also curious eyes. 

"I'm Donghyuck. I'm surprised you don't know me since our friends should've mentioned me a lot." 

"I - maybe I forgot?" 

Donghyuck laughs again and throws his friends a glance. Jaemin is smiling back, Renjuns looks annoyed by him as usual and Jeno seems guilty again for some reason and doesn't meet his eyes. 

"We went to school together." 

Donghyuck continues. He wants to say more but Mark interrupts him. 

"Oh wow, and where do you study now?" 

"I don't study.. not yet. But that's a different topic." 

Donghyucks friends order their drinks and go outside, he follows them with the beverages a few minutes later. He knows he can stay with them for a bit before he has to return since someone has to keep an eye on the customers outside anyways. 

"So you're also playing basketball, like Jeno?" 

"He's the captain, actually."

Mark looks shy under Donghyucks interested glance after Renjun talks about him. 

"So that's why he never mentioned you, he's jealous." 

They don't even flirt that much, they joke around and tell some crazy stories they experienced with their friends who are quite embarrassed by most of them. Donghyuck enjoys Marks company a lot. It feels weird to think that he'll be the birthday present their friends are going surprise him with in a few days. 

Donghyuck feels someone grabbing his waist and turns around. It's a regular client, one from his other job, and he isn't surprised to feel the guys hand slide down to rest on his butt, squeezing before slapping lightly but loud enough for Mark to tighten up next to him. Donghyuck gives the man a knowing look, and said man, who looks like he's in his thirties at least, moves his head close to the youngers ear and whispers a date. Donghyuck nods and the man squeezes his ass one last time before turning around without saying another word. Donghyuck turns around to find Mark visibly flustered and confused but once they start talking again the awkwardness disappears fast. Mark is about to say something when Donghyuck hears his name being called by another worker. He completely forgot about the time and shouts a hurried goodbye before disappearing inside. He doesn't notice Marks disappointed expression. He doesn't see the way Jeno has to hold him back either so that he doesn't follow Jaemin inside. 

Donghyuck is busy with making drinks and Jaemin has to wait for a few minutes until he can talk with Donghyuck about the details. 

"So, Friday is fine? What time?" 

The week goes by fast, for both of them. Somehow Donghyuck doesn't forget that he's going to see Mark on Friday and is thinking about it for most of the day. Would the boy be surprised? Does he even want him? Donghyuck is pretty sure he does, but maybe not under these circumstances? He knows from Jaemin that Mark is quite well off, one of the students who has his own small flat, unlike his friends who have to share. Donghyuck has a cheap room in an old house, it's nearby but way too cold in winter for his liking. He tells himself that it could be worse. The room he has for his clients on the other hand is warm and inviting. He knows it's time to stand up when he hears voices on the corridor. 

"What? Why are you bringing me here, you don't think I seriously want.. Oh." 

Donghyuck steps outside the room, he is dressed in shorts that are clearly not supposed to be worn outside the bedroom and in an oversized shirt. He is wearing make up, for the most part it's not very obvious in the dark corridor except for the winged eyeliner. Donghyucks glance is challenging but he sees that the decision isn't easy for Mark so he decides that they should speak alone. 

"Mark, please follow me. We can talk about everything inside." he tugs at Marks hand and leads him to his room where the lights are dimmed and the atmosphere is more private but also somehow exciting. Mark enters the room and stops immediately so Donghyuck turns around. 

"First of all, happy birthday. Secondly, not to be a turn off but do you understand the offer your friends make you?" 

"They bought me a prostitute?" 

Mark realizes that he didn't chose his words wisely and wants to retreat but Donghyuck nods. 

"You can accept it or not, they already paid so it doesn't change much for me. We are friends and we can trust each other, you know. You don't have to feel ashamed or guilty."

He takes Marks hand again and squeezes it to comfort him and sees even under this light that the boy is blushing. He really doesn't mind a night with him, welcomes it even but a part of him wishes it was under different circumstances. 

Mark stands like this for a while and turns his head everywhere but Donghyucks direction. He looks at his feet when he finally starts speaking quietly. 

"I've never been with a guy before and I'm scared but.. For some reason I trust you and yes, I want to be with you. Who wouldn't want to."

Donghyuck steps closer, carefully. He cups Marks face and looks at him until Mark nods and only then Donghyuck closes the distance. They take it slow, soft, it's just an innocent kiss at first which is a welcomed change from Donghyucks usual experience.

The kiss deepens and he turns them towards the bed and as soon as Mark notices he lies down. Donghyuck crawls over him, his legs spreading to rest on each side and he kisses down Marks neck. He wants to grind down but he has to stop himself since it's one of the rules to talk about things like boundaries. Mark, who obviously doesn't know about that, opens his eyes and looks at him in confusion and Donghyuck thinks it's cute how out of breath he already is.

"There are some things we have to talk about first. I think it's obvious that you're not allowed to harm me or do anything out of the ordinary if we didn't agree on it before. Because of that you have to tell me what you want from me."

He looks at Mark expectingly who keeps staring at him, now flustered and a bit helpless.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure, like I said I never did this before."

Donghyuck can't handle it anymore and lies down again, his head resting on Marks chest and his hands caressing his side.

"It's fine. Do you want to top or bottom? It's probably easier for you to top when it's your first time. At least that's what they told me?"

"I.. I only had some blowjobs, it was with girls and I couldn't bring myself to do anything else, I just wasn't into them. And yes, I'd.. like to top if that's okay with you"

Donghyuck is reminded of yesterday with how much Mark is talking. He lifts himself up and carefully reaches his hand forward to move the hair that had fallen over Marks eyes out of the way. 

"Is there anything you're not comfortable with?" 

"I'm not sure, but so far not? I don't think there is." 

"You can always tell me later and we can stop anytime if something is wrong." 

Mark nods and takes initiative for the first time, he brings his arm around Donghyucks back and turns them around. Now above the younger he asks "Is that all?" 

Donghyuck is still surprised from the sudden change and only manages to nod before Mark kisses him again. 

Mark is a lot less shy now, casually talking about the subject has probably taken away some of the nervousness and shame. Donghyuck feels warm and lifts his shirt over his head and Mark immediately touches and kisses the exposed skin. Mark seems to take it seriously to not do anything they didn't agree on and never bites down, he is soft and gentle and Donghyuck closes his eyes and relaxes. He didn't have vanilla sex in a long time. After a while Mark leans closer so that Donghyuck can hear him and whispers "so pretty, so perfect" while carefully moving his fingers over Donghyucks nipples. Despite being used to all sort of touches the boy arches his back and a whimper leaves his mouth. Donghyuck reaches over to the bedside table and takes out a bottle of lube to hand it to Mark. The older looks almost taken back for a second before he takes it. Donghyuck isn't sure if he moves to fast or if Mark is just nervous about this part of having sex with a guy. 

"Do you want me to do it myself? I'm stretched already but it'll be easier if I finger myself more." 

Mark seems unsure but shakes his head. 

"I want to do it. I'm just scared I hurt you or something." 

Donghyuck lifts his hips and slides his boxers down to throw them across the room. He grins when he sees the effect he has on Mark who stares at him and blushes. 

"Don't worry. I'll tell you if somethings wrong." 

Mark realizes that he's the only one who's still in all of his clothes and quickly gets rid of his shirt. He's quite lean, but also very athletic, his abs making Donghyuck insecure for a second. He gets over it fast and reaches out, noticing how proud Mark looks when he caresses the firm skin. 

The older doesn't need much instruction, he coats his fingers in lube and reaches between Donghyucks spread legs. He sees Mark gulping when he looks at him. Their eyes meet each other and Donghyuck gives him an encouraging smile. Slowly Mark inserts a finger and there isn't much resistance so Donghyuck urges him to add another one and Mark slides them in and out of him in a slow pace. He feels the digits moving inside him, spreading, probably trying to stretch him more. Mark doesn't find his prostate but Donghyuck still whines quietly in pleasure. He realizes how good it feels to have sex with someone he actually wants.

"Another one, please."

There is a bit more resistance and Donghyuck is glad they take it slow, he loves just lying down while someone takes care of him. He breaks the silence after a while, feeling ready and needy. 

"I think it's enough. Y - ah, you're really good at this, you know." 

Mark crooks his fingers one last time and Donghyuck moans. 

"Feels so good but I want your cock."

Marks breath hitches and he slides his fingers out of Donghyucks hole. He looks messy already, his hand trembles a bit when he takes off his shorts and his boxers. His dick is already hard when Donghyuck touches him and he gasps. Donghyuck reaches once more to the bedside table to get a condom and carefully rolls it on. He grabs the bottle of lube and starts stroking him, slow like Mark treated him and then more steadily. Mark tries to keep his voice down but he's clearly very sensitive and moans escape him when Donghyuck twists his hand a bit. The younger knows that he has to stop if he wants that dick inside him and looks Mark in the eyes.

"Do you want me to turn over?"

"No. I want to see you."

Mark sounds more confident now and presses Donghyuck down onto the sheets, kissing him once more. Donghyuck can still see some insecurity inside the boys eyes and reaches his arms around his back to draw him even closer.

"I can't wait to feel you inside me, you're doing so good, you're so handsome I, -"

Donghyuck stops talking when he feels Mark pressing in and he leans his head back. Mark takes it slower than needed but Donghyuck wants him to take his time though he thinks that Mark is mostly holding back to not hurt him. When he's fully inside he does feel a stretch, but it feels good and he looks Mark in the eyes again and nods. Mark looks like he's holding his breath but at the same time he looks so blissful and Donghyuck can't take his eyes off him.

Again slowly, Mark slides out to push back in almost immediately. Donghyuck moans in pleasure and Mark keeps going.

"Please, I can take more, don't hold back, please"

Donghyuck is already begging, closing his legs around Marks back, wanting to feel him deeper. This angle is much better and he clenches around Mark who groans and lowers his head. He fucks him faster and harder as both chase their orgasms and lose control. Donghyuck whines and moans like he knows his clients always like and moves his hips skillfully to meet Marks thrusts. He can tell that the boy is close and wants to come as well, so he reaches down to touch his own neglected cock. A few more thrusts and Mark cums without a warning, groaning lowly and Donghyuck tightens his grip around his cock and follows.

They both lie down for a while, panting, before Mark pulls out and gets rid of the condom. Donghyuck grins at him and Mark pecks him on the lips before he starts smiling as well.

They both know that they enjoyed it and welcome the silence as Marks takes him in his arms again. Donghyuck leans into the touch, rests his head on Marks shoulder, exhausted but happy, it's rare that clients want to cuddle with him. He decides to break the comforting silence.

"You did so, so well. I hope you enjoyed it even half as much as I did." 

Marks expression shifts for a second and Donghyuck worries if he overdid it. It probably sounded like something he would say to everyone even though it was genuine. 

"Of course I enjoyed it. You were.. You are amazing, Donghyuck." 

Donghyuck sees that something is still bothering the older, that he wants to say something but he doesn't. He draws circles across Marks back and enjoys his presence for a few more minutes until he gets up. Mark understands before he has to say anything and gets dressed while Donghyuck cleans his stomach with some tissues. He sees some of his cum still on Marks lower abs. 

"Wait a second." 

He wipes it off carefully and can't help himself from stepping closer to press another kiss onto Marks neck and another one onto his shoulder. He feels Marks breath close to him as well, inhaling his scent one last time.

They both get dressed and leave the room quietly. For the first time Donghyuck doesn't know what to say. 'Come here again'? No, that sounds like he just wants money. He ends up smiling and waving shyly. Mark does the same before he turns around and walks out of the building fast and without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck has sex with Yuta before he meets Mark again. It was a pretty decent day so far but that changes when he returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck sleeps with Yuta but it continues to be about Markhyuck, so don't be confused.

Donghyuck wakes up around 2 am. It's not unusual for him to sleep in when he works late. He heats some leftovers he finds in his small fridge and sits down onto his bed to eat. There isn't much room for other furniture, but he doesn't have the money to buy it anyways. He thinks about last night, he had different clients but he remembers only one. His arms slide to his sides where Marks were yesterday and he feels longing for his touch. He should've asked for his number but that would've been weird. Who wants to hang out with a whore anyways? Or even date one? Still he hopes to see the boy again if he finally finds time to to meet his friends. He doesn't work in the brothel every day, only two or three times a week usually but he figures he can use the money and plans on going again tomorrow.   
He craves touches, praise and sex and doesn't mind sleeping with different people, he's done that way before he started working. What does bother him sometimes is that he doesn't have much of a say in who he has to sleep with. Also it can be pretty.. disgusting, to be honest. Nobody ever harmed him so far, but he knows that there is a risk. Not that his supervisors - he doesn't want to call them the word that is usually used - would let anyone in who doesn't make a good appearance. But people can pretend.

He is absently on his phone when he hears someone knocking. Is it already 11?  
"Come in."   
Yuta walks through the door, grinning and walking towards him. Donghyuck stands up, wearing nothing but a silk robe that is hold together with a simple ribbon. Yutas immediately undoes it and pushes him down on the bed again, hovering over him.   
"Did you miss me?"   
He doesn't wait for an answer and they kiss, but it's more sucking and clashing of teeth than anything else. Donghyuck feels Yutas hand across his exposed chest and shudders when the older twists a nipple without warning while smiling into the kiss when he notices the reaction. Yuta suddenly stops and turns him around on the bed. He completely lifts the robe from Donghyucks shoulders. Yutas hands slide from his neck down to his hips, caressing the skin. Donghyuck is surprised when he feels soft kisses on his back, Yuta is usually not interested in taking it slow.   
Yuta is one of his favorite regulars, only a few years older than him, good looking, exciting but always respecting his boundaries. He usually comes here to try something new. Donghyuck wonders what he'll ask for today.   
He hears the bottle of lube and feels a finger pressing against his hole soon after. He moans when two fingers slide in easily, knowing the effect his voice has on the older. 

  
"Are you sure about this? You can say no if you don't want to."   
"I know. I really want to try it though."   
Yuta is lubing up the toy while Donghyuck waits expectingly, lying down on his back with his legs spread. He feels Yutas hand on his thigh, moving it apart even more and settling between him. The toy is a vibrating dildo and Yuta has the remote.   
It feels cold against his skin, pressing into his heat. He's done it before but it always feels weird to him.   
Yuta is skilled, he gives him just enough time to get used to the stretch until he moves further. The toy isn't big, it doesn't stretch him much further that three fingers do. Still, the foreign feeling is what Donghyuck struggles with. Yutas other hand rests on Donghyucks knee to keep him from closing his legs. The younger remembers being embarrassed by this position a long time ago.   
Donghyuck doesn't know how much time has passed until the toy is fully inside him and Yuta grabs the remote.   
"Ready?"   
"Yeah - fuck."   
Yuta grins when he sees that Donghyuck hisses and reaches for the toy to move it with his hands, to find his spot.   
Donghyuck just lies on the bed, asking himself what he's gotten into. His clients like him tight and pretty, he shouldn't stretch himself too much. Still he agreed on Yuta fucking him with the toy and his dick at the same time. Sure, the toy isn't that big, but the vibrations are already sending shock waves through his body at a slow setting. Hopefully he'll get used to it soon.   
Yuta notices his distress and takes Donghyucks cock into his hand to distract him. He pulls away when Donghyuck bucks his hips up.   
"I don't want you to move yet, babe."   
The younger obeys and tries to lie down, hands gripping the sheets. He whimpers when Yuta finds his spot and turns the volume up.   
"Touch me, please, I'm so close. Don't be mean, I'm so good for you I pr- promise."  
Yuta ignores his requests and touches himself instead while looking at the others reaction, clearly getting off to this.   
"You cum like that or you don't get to cum at all."   
Donghyuck sighs and tries to lose control, to get there faster. The vibrations are slower now, torturing his sweet spot with every thrust. After a while Yuta takes the remote again and sets it to what Donghyuck assumes is the highest setting and presses onto his prostate. The youngers back arches and he curses. Yuta finally pities him and touches the head of his cock painfully slow, grazing his slit with his thumb. That's all Donghyuck needs as he cums with a scream, body shivering uncontrolled for a few seconds. They both know what happens next, the part Donghyuck worries about the most. He is always sensitive after orgasm and needs a few minutes to recharge but Yuta doesn't stop. Donghyuck feels extremely overstimulated when the vibrator moves inside him at a high speed. It spreads his tightening hole and brushes his prostate. He sobs loudly, but he doesn't say their safe word. A part of him enjoys the pain and he likes the challenge.   
After a few minutes of watching Donghyucks squirming and panting Yuta turns the vibrator off and continues to slide it in and out of him like that before adding a finger. Donghyuck has relaxed again, he is feeling like he can take anything. A second finger is added and he sighs in content, liking the slight stretch. Yuta takes it slow and the third finger doesn't hurt much either.   
"I'm ready, fuck me like this. Please."   
Donghyuck is begging now, incredibly turned on.   
Yuta nods, reaching for a condom and lube. He turns Donghyuck around so that he lies on his stomach and puts a pillow under his hips. Donghyuck tries to get himself off by grinding on it and Yuta doesn't stop him anymore, too far gone to care.   
Yutas cock is significantly bigger than three fingers and Donghyuck regrets not prepping more as he feels the head pushing in. He tries to relax himself, slowing his breathing down.   
"You're doing so good, Hyuckie, just for me. Such a good boy. Want to fuck you all night. Perfect little slut."   
The words distract Donghyuck and he moans, pushing his hips up to meet Yutas cock. The stretch stings and he hisses but he doesn't complain. Soon Yuta is fully inside and reaches for the remote. Donghyuck groans in anticipation, not knowing how it will feel.   
Yuta presses one last kiss onto his neck before he turns up the volume and Donghyuck whines, feeling too full. The vibrations send waves through his body and rub against his stretched walls. Yuta turns it down a little and caresses his sides.   
It takes a minute or two and Donghyuck gets used to the foreign feeling. He realizes that Yuta hasn't moved at all despite all the stimulation, clearly waiting for Donghyuck to be ready.   
"Fuck. You - you can move."   
Yutas thrusts are surprisingly slow and controlled before going deeper and increasing his speed.   
Donghyuck fully enjoys it by now, whining softly against his mattress. Something touches his right hand and he looks to the side, surprised to see Yuta handing over the remote. He eyes it before turning the pace, a bit slower first and then increasingly fast.   
Yuta moans loudly, feelings every vibration against his cock. They both don't last long like this, Donghyucks cock dragging along the soft pillow with every move is somehow enough. He doesn't even manage to warn Yuta as he finishes when a particular hard thrust moves the toy to hit spot perfectly. His hole spasms and Yuta cums as well. Donghyuck slowly turns the volume down until the toy doesn't vibrate anymore and Yuta pulls out carefully just to collapse on the space next to him. They turn to face each other, Yuta seems relieved when he sees Donghyuck grinning and smiles as well.   
"Fuck, that was hot. Are you okay?"   
"I'm fine, but I'm going to feel that tomorrow, damn. You're really fucking good at this."   
Yuta groans when he lifts himself up, turning back to Donghyuck to spread his cheeks apart. His hole is gaping and red, Yuta hums satisfied and slaps his ass before he gets up to get dressed. He stops before heading out.   
"You know you are amazing, Donghyuck. Take care."  
Donghyuck lifts an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Hey, we wanted to get a drink, you have to come with us."  
He hears Ten and Taeil - two of his coworkers, you could say - calling for him. He's not that tired yet and decides to go with them. They sit down at the bar Donghyuck usually works at but he ends up not drinking much, resting his head on Taeils shoulder while they hear Ten telling some silly story that happened today. Okay, maybe he's more exhausted than he thought.   
He's not asleep for long when Taeil gently wakes him and tells him that they want to leave. Donghyuck feels like he's been hit by a truck but he doesn't feel like sleeping anymore either so he goes to a nearby café. He orders the cheapest coffee and feels like the staff is judging him for something but he's probably imagining it. He groans when his lower back hurts as he sits down next to a table in the darkest corner.  
He sees the door opening and thinks his eyes betray him for a second until he realizes that it's indeed Mark stumbling tiredly into the coffee shop.  
Donghyuck turns his gazes down, he doesn't want to be noticed in this condition. It doesn't work though, a minute later Mark places his drink on the table and sits down in front of him. Donghyuck looks up and is greeted with a shy smile and a more confidently sounding "Hey."  
He smiles and greets back, still at a rare loss of words whenever he sees the boy. It doesn't matter since Mark seems to be the talkative one today.  
"How are you?"  
"Oh, I'm fine, how are you?"  
"I hate standing up so early.. why are you already up?"  
"I'm.. still up", Donghyuck admits and Marks expression shifts like it always does when he doesn't like something. Donghyuck feels a bit proud that he can read Mark that well already.   
"I was out with friends", he adds which soothes the older.  
"Speaking of friends, do you want to meet up with us some time? We usually just hang out in Jenos apartment, you can come by if you want to."  
Donghyuck is relieved that Mark still wants to meet him but he shakes his head.  
"I'm pretty sure we have our separate lifes by now. I'm glad I still see them sometimes but all this talk about meeting up.. it's been like this for three years, since I dropped out."  
He regrets not thinking about his words when Mark is visibly alarmed again.  
"You dropped out of school?"  
He shrugs. He can almost see Marks thought process and is prepared for the next question.  
"Donghyuck, since when do you.. work there?"  
"Don't worry, I only started last year. Nothing illegal."  
He tries to laugh but Mark stays quiet. Donghyuck sees him staring at something on his face and frowns.  
"Why are you staring?"   
Mark smiles sheepishly, as if he's done something wrong.   
"I'm sorry, you have something under your eye."  
Donghyuck remembers not taking off his make up, he must look terrible. Sighing he grabs his phone to use the crashed display as a mirror while trying to get it of with some napkins he finds on the table. His eyeliner is smudged and he has to wash his face properly soon or he'll break out. Mark starts talking again, this time more hesitantly.   
"I.. actually I wanted to ask Jeno for your number but I wasn't sure after everything and, uhm, I hope I don't overstep any boundaries so If you don't -"   
Donghyuck interrupts him and casually hands him his phone after opening his contacts.   
"Actually I wanted to do the same. I didn't know when to ask, it always felt like the wrong timing."  
Mark nods, relieved and types in his number.   
"Yeah, exactly.. look, I don't want to leave like that but actually I'm already quite late."  
Donghyuck sees that Marks drink was in a plastic cup and understands that the boy didn't plan on staying in the coffee shop at all. Since he's already finished with his drink he stands up as well, grabbing his jacket.   
Mark walks behind him when they leave the shop and Donghyuck turns around once they stand outside. He just wanted to say goodbye but his body betrays him, going towards Mark and hugging him tight. He feels Marks hands on his back, wrapping comfortably around him. Exhaustion is taking over and Donghyuck leans against him with all of his weight. After half a minute he feels better and realizes that Mark won't pull back as long as Donghyuck doesn't give him a signal so he slowly untangles himself. When Mark still stands in front of him, probably not knowing what to do either, he adds:  
"You said you're already late, I don't want to be the reason you fail your classes. See you."  
He barely waits for Marks goodbye and walks away, almost running.

  
Donghyuck doesn't go to his room immediately, instead he sits on a bench and scrolls through his phone. Mark has already answered him and he isn't sure if he should continue the conversation.  
'Hey, here is Donghyuck :)'   
'Hi! Here is Mark  
Oh, you probably know that already'   
Cute. 

A few hours later he does decide to go to his rented room, exhaustion finally taking over.  
"Go away, slut, we don't want you here. You are gay and disgusting."  
Donghyuck turns his head. It's his neighbor, at least he thinks he's seen that face before. He decides to ignore her and walks down the corridor to his room. A letter lies on the ground. He opens it and doesn't believe his eyes at first. Tears start falling down his face when he realizes that he's really being thrown out. He reads the letter over and over again before opening the door. He has already started to pack his few things when someone opens the door with a key. His landlord explains to him in a fake polite voice why he can't continue to live there. He seems almost happy. Donghyuck doesn't argue, he knows it wouldn't help. His neighbor looks at him with a disgusted expression when he passes her. 

The nights are already getting colder and he shivers when he sits down on the same bench again. He still hasn't answered Mark. He feels like calling him but wouldn't that be egotistical?  
He waits a few more minutes and when he feels raindrops on his skin he calls him anyways.  
"Hey, Donghyuck, why are you calling at this hour?"  
Mark sounds sleepy but has the same enthusiastic tone as always and Donghyuck starts sobbing Uncontrollably. Mark sounds panicked.   
"Hey, what's wrong? Are you crying? Please talk to me. What happened?"  
"I.. can you pick me up? I'm next to the bridge where the river is, you know, you can see the coffeshop from here?"  
"Yes, wait there, I'm on my way. I live like ten minutes from there."   
He feels bad but he can't stop himself.  
"I'm sorry to ask all this of you but could you bring me a warm jacket? I'm really cold."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll make you hot chocolate, just wait here. Do you want a blanket?"  
Mark already hands one to him and Donghyuck puts it around himself before sitting down onto a chair next to the table. He doesn't say anything until Mark comes back with two cups.  
"Thank you so much, Mark, I'm so sorry for bothering you."  
"Don't worry. Do you want to talk?"  
Donghyuck nods but stays quiet.  
"You don't have to. Do you want to take a shower? You can change into some of my clothes."

\---

"I don't have a place to live anymore."  
Donghyuck leaves the bathroom with wet hair, wearing Marks shorts and his shirt. The older looks at him with big eyes.   
"What do you mean?"  
"They've thrown me out and I don't know where to go. It was such a cheap room, so practical, you know. It's probably against the law that they made me leave on the same day but I'd rather live on the streets than stay there another day. Now I have to look for something else. "  
"Donghyuck, you can stay here as long as you want. Don't worry for now."  
"But this is probably expensive and I really can't afford it."  
"You don't have to pay. It doesn't change much for me anyways."  
Donghyuck looks down and thanks him again before taking sips from his drink. He's not sure how broad of a term "as long as you want" really is. He should start looking for other options tomorrow. 

It's already 1am when Mark shows him his bedroom, visibly nervous.  
"Uhm, just make yourself comfortable, I'll sleep on the floor."  
"No, you don't. There is enough space for both of us."  
Donghyuck hopes he doesn't make Mark uncomfortable but the older breaks into a smile and nods.  
Donghyuck lets himself fall down onto the bed and rolls over until his back touches the wall, facing Mark who still seems somewhat unsure. Donghyuck laughs and gestures him to lie down. Mark complies but turns his gaze elsewhere. Donghyuck breaks the awkward silence.   
"Do you have classes tomorrow? I don't want you to be late because of me.. again."   
"Only in the afternoon, we can - I can sleep in tomorrow."  
They talk, both not really tired yet. Donghyuck hasn't slept in so many hours but he's used to it by now and is still too upset to fall asleep.  
"Donghyuck, do you mind me asking about your life?"  
"You can ask me anything but I'd prefer to talk about myself on.. another day."  
Mark, who is finally able to meet is eyes again, looks at him concerned.  
"You didn't sleep at all since we met yesterday, did you? "  
Donghyuck shakes his head. Mark carefully shifts closer, pulling his arm across Donghyucks waist.  
"Is this okay?"  
Donghyuck nods and moves even closer, hugging Mark and resting his head against his shoulder. He starts drifting off, finally calming down while listening to Mark's slow breathing. His last thought is that he could get used to this.

\---

Donghyucks shift at the bar is almost over when his boss calls him. Nervously he walks over, afraid of more bad news.

"Do you know the restaurant down the street?"  
"Uhm, yeah of course."  
"I know the owner and he's looking for a new waiter, I could recommend you. Shifts would start at 1 pm."  
Donghyuck looks at him in surprise.  
"That would be really nice of you, Johnny, I don't even know why I deserve this.".  
Johnny just smiles at him.

He is humming some song when he walks back to Mark's place. He knocks on the door and the older opens, wearing his bed clothes.

"I'll give you a key today, no offense but I don't want to wait until you come back here every day."  
"Do you trust me that much already?"  
Donghyuck smirks.  
"Yeah, I do. For some reason. Don't look at me like that or I'll start to doubt it."

"I have good news."  
"Yeah?"  
They are lying on the bed, moonlight shining through the window. Donghyuck continues to talk.  
"I have another job starting tomorrow. I can finally pay for living here!"  
"Look, I appreciate it but I really don't need it. I would be happy if you safe that money."  
So Mark is stubborn or genuinely means it, Donghyuck can't tell. He gets an idea and shifts closer.

"I could pay you back another way."

He leans forward to peck Marks lips while placing a hand on his hip, but suddenly Mark moves backwards, almost falling out of the bed.

"Stop. Where did you get the idea that I want that?"

"What? Am I not good enough now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, let's just go to sleep.

Mark isn't in the apartment anymore when Donghyuck wakes up. Donghyuck tries to ignore the empty feeling. Was the older mad, should he apologize? Or would it be better to never mention the topic again? He walks into the kitchen and sees a box with a piece of paper next to it.

"In case you're hungry. I had to head out early."

If he makes him breakfast it must mean that it isn't that bad. Or Mark is just too nice? 

\---

A few hours later Donghyuck is at the restaurant. He hopes he understood what his coworkers explained to him and studies the menu card.  
"Hey, Donghyuck? Can you go to table 5 please? They come often here and are really nice, so don't worry about mistakes."  
Donghyuck grabs pencil and notebook and walks towards the table. Only when he's there he realizes who it is. Of course, Mark, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin sit at table 5, looking at him with big eyes. Jaemin breaks the stunned silence.  
"Nice to see you! Such a coincidence."  
Mark interrupts.  
"I didn't know you start working here."  
"Why would you know that, Mark?"  
Renjun glances back and forth between his friends.  
"Because.. we live together?"  
Donghyuck answers, confused.  
"You WHAT?"  
Even Jeno started talking and Donghyuck realized that Mark probably didn't tell them. Was he ashamed of him after all?  
"I.. I'm sorry but I need to keep this job, please tell me what you want to eat and we can talk another time. Maybe Mark can just explain it to you."  
It's quit after that, and awkward. They order in a formal way he never heard of his friends before. Donghyuck walks away with mixed feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Donghyuck is glad when he sees that Ten texted him about going to a party that evening. He really doesn't want to go to Marks apartment. Not as long as it's this awkward. He'll feel even worse for not appreciating how much the boy is doing for him.

He goes to Tens place at 9. He feels underdressed when he sees him with his stylish clothes and nicely done make up.   
"Don't worry, I have something for you as well. It's a simple button up, a bit too big for me but I have a feeling it might fit you perfectly."  
Of course, Ten was right. He insists on doing Donghyucks make up as well, but the younger soon suspects that it was mainly because Ten wants to interrogate him about his visibly changed mood. He tries to explain, maybe he'll get some advice out of the older.   
"If you met a guy and you had sex with him, but like casual, and you're friends with his friends so you see each other again, but suddenly he doesn't seem interested anymore but you still are, what would you do?"   
"So.. this is what it's about, I should've known it's about a guy. And I thought there was something actually bad going on in your life."   
Donghyuck bit his lip. The part where he lost his place to live and depends on said guy he had left out.   
"What would I do? What I should do is asking him directly, communication and stuff, you know. But in reality I would just feel insecure and either try to get closer or forget about him." 

\---

When they leave to go to the club, Donghyuck is dressed in his dark jeans and a grey shirt. Lip tint and subtle eyeshadow give him a natural looking glow and he feels a bit more confident about himself.

So when a guy approaches him on the dance floor, he welcomes it. The glances and touches, the music and the dancing, all of it. He feels like he could finally let go of all his worries at least for a few hours and make out with some stranger he never has to see again.  
Just when the guy leads him away from the crowd he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. It doesn't stop, so it has to be a call. He grabs it and looks at the screen. Of course it's Mark. He just mutes the phone, it should've been muted to begin with as it always was.  
Now he wasn't in the mood to make out with strangers anymore though. He glances forward and sees the guy looking at him with questioning eyes and when he shakes his head the guy just shrugs and walks in another direction.  
Donghyuck decides to sit down at the bar. Nothing wrong with drinking on a day like this, right?

\---

No, nothing wrong with that, especially not if you wake up in the arms of the boy you were trying to avoid, who looks at you with a worried expression and offers you a glas of water.

"I.. what am I doing here?"  
Donghyucks head hurts and he has trouble forming sentences.  
"This guy called me with your phone and said I should get your.."drunk ass" home, he didn't want to reveal his name I think and said he's ten"  
Donghyuck rolls his eyes and drinks a few sips before choking. Mark pats his back. It doesn't stop Donghyuck from coughing out "what a traitor" and only making it worse.   
"You should get some more sleep."   
Mark is already standing up, but Donghyuck grabs him by his shirt.   
"Why did you call?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
"When I was in the club, you called."   
"Oh, I was just worried. It's fine." 

"Mark, I'll answer your questions about me. Tomorrow. Maybe things will make more sense to you then."


End file.
